Share This Day
by Mona
Summary: A holiday story, or the beginnings of one.


"Share This Day"

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks characters are copyright Disney. Original characters are mine.

"Tell me about Drake DuCaine," Buzz Blitzman said.

"Man," Nosedive said. "I hate it when the author begins _in medias res_!" He was currently sitting in Buzz's bedroom at Unbridled Technology's main office. Buzz was Anaheim's resident child genius and the Mighty Ducks' number one fan. "Well, Drake DuCaine's kinda the equivalent of Superman on Puckworld. He was the hero who saved Puckworld from the conquering Saurian Overlords. But he didn't do it alone. I'll have to show you the Canticle."

"What's that?"

"An epic poem about Drake DuCaine's victory." Nosedive reclined. "Anyway, Drake had a team. There was his girlfriend, Astra. Said to be the greatest swordswoman Puckworld had ever seen. Astra and Drake went on a journey to defeat Holofernes, the evil Saurian King. They met Baroda, who was incredibly strong."

"Was he as strong as Grin?"

"Well, Baroda was said to be able to carry ten great trees in his arms, but that might be an exaggeration. Then there was Venes. The Saurian Turncoat."

"But the Saurians are the bad guys!" Buzz protested.

"'I was born a Saurian, but I know evil when I see it'," Nosedive recited. "He saw the atrocities the Saurians were committing, and decided to put an end to it. Venes was the greatest of the Saurian sorcerers, and he helped Drake create the Mask that could see through the Saurian Army's invisible shields. The very Mask Wildwing wears now."

"Awesome. Was there anyone else?"

"Esther, a technical genius. She built Metis, the mechanical maiden."

"You mean...a robot girl?"

"Yup. The six of them fought Holofernes, in a battle that raged for three days and three nights. And finally, Drake was victorious."

"Then what happened?"

Nosedive gave a slight chuckle. "They kicked the Saurians clear into another dimension. See, Esther gave Metis the ability to open portals to Limbo. Metis had been severely damaged in the fight, and so she used the last of her strength to open the portal."

"The robot...died?" Buzz asked. "That's kind of sad."

"Aww, I'm sure Esther rebuilt her. Good as new. She was a robot, you know."

"I guess so," Buzz said. "Nosedive, I have something to ask."

"What?"

"When you someday go back to your home planet, would you...would you...please take me with you?!"

Nosedive was taken aback. "Why would you want to go to Puckworld? Why would you want to leave home?"

Buzz looked down. "There's nothing for me here. My parents are gone, my only living relative is certifiably_ insane..._"

"I AM NOT!" came the voice of Buzz's cousin, Patrick Fitzwater, from another room.

Buzz continued. "And while inventing stuff brings me joy, I'm sure I'll be happier in a place more technologically advanced. And Mallory needs me to raise our kids..."

"Ugh..." Nosedive blushed. "I really did not need to hear that." He checked his watch. "I better get going, or else Wing will yell at me. I'll give you a copy of the Canticle after Wednesday's game."

"OK. Bye, Nosedive," Buzz waved.

Nosedive headed home.

Wildwing was in the lounge, eating a snack of cherries. "One minute later, and I would have worried."

Nosedive slumped on the couch.

Wildwing held out the bowl. "Want some?"

"No thanks."

"You seem depressed."

"That's because I am."

"What's eating you?"

"Buzz told me he has nothing to tie him to his planet, and it made me think of Puckworld. I just want to go home."

"We'll go home..."

"How? You destroyed the Raptor's gateway generator! We're stranded."

"I did what was necessary."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me feel better, does it?"

Wildwing had never heard such bitterness in Nosedive's voice. "I'm sorry. But we'll find another way home. Just have faith in me."

"I have faith in you. It's everything else I'm losing faith in. Even by some divine miracle we go back to Puckworld...it won't be the same."

"It'll be free again."

"Still not the same. Mom and Dad are probably gone. And just how do you intend to tell Acacia that Canard is dead? Thought that through?"

"Canard's alive!"

"Could he really survive in Limbo, with no food or water…or anything? Limbo's the Big Empty."

"If the Saurians could survive, so could Canard."

"Even if he is alive, how are we ever going to find him again? Limbo's a big place."

"I don't know!" Wildwing's shoulders slumped.

"You always did have a crush on Acacia. Must have hurt when she dated Canard."

"No. I was happy for Canard."

"You must have had a little bit of jealousy." Nosedive sighed. "I'm sorry, bro. I'm lashing out at you, when all you're trying to do is cheer me up. I miss Bernadette. She always knew how to make me feel better. But she's gone, and there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Well, you're stuck with me." Wildwing punched Nosedive playfully on the arm. "Let's go grab some triple-spicy tacos."

XXX

"Where did Tanya go?" Mallory asked, in the Pond's kitchen. She was carrying her purse.

"She went out with Grin to pick out a Christmas tree," Duke answered, looking up from a book.

"A Christmas tree?" Mallory said. "We don't exactly celebrate Christmas."

"Hey, any holiday Walt celebrated is good enough for me. Besides, Tanya said we could use a little holiday cheer."

"I guess so," Mallory said. "We ought to get used to it. We're stuck here."

"Yeah," Duke said contemplatively. "But there are worse places to be, like stuck at the bottom of the ocean. "

Mallory gave a blank look.

"What?" Duke asked. "Too soon?"

XXX

In the bustling city of Shambala, on Puckworld, a young robotics expert was putting the finishing touches on a robot she was working on.

The expert's name was Lenneth DeCoy. She was of medium height and weight. She wore a white lab coat over a green sweater and blue jeans. Her brown hair hung limply down her back.

The robot opened her eyes. She looked like a humanoid duck. Her body was made of white metal, with gold accents. "Where am I?"

"Your confusion is understandable," Lenneth said reassuringly. "You were severely damaged."

"Why am I wearing this?" The robot asked in a monotone. She pointed to the blue dress she was wearing. A blue ribbon was tied around her neck.

"I thought you should be covered. For, um, modesty."

"Do I know you? I feel I should."

"We've never met. My name's Lenneth."

"Lenneth. I comprehend. Who am I, though?"

"Well, the project of fixing you was called 'The Minerva Project', so how about if I call you Minerva?"

"Minerva..."

"You like it?"

"Personal preference is irrelevant to me. You may call me what you like."

"OK, Minerva." Lenneth smiled.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: I plan to write a story about Drake DuCaine and his friends and their adventure. Nosedive just gave the quick version to catch you readers up to speed.


End file.
